Demons
by Xenoglossy
Summary: Even if Naruto had managed to drag Sasuke home, there was no garuntee that everything would be okay between them. (Unpleasent slash, SasuNaru)


**PRE FIC RANTINGS AND A SPRINKLE OF DISCLAIMER:** This is strictly AU/ATL. I realized that when I wrote it a few weeks ago, because I always knew that Sasuke wasn't coming back. But I wrote this anyways, because the idea was nagging, nagging, _nagging_ me and the recent arc just left so much hanging between the two...  
**WARNINGS:** Spoilerific. Slashy in a thoroughly unpleasent way.  
Naruto does not belong to me. I really doubt that you would assume it did.

Demons  
Cephied Variable"I was wrong about you, Sasuke."Sasuke stared at his hands in the darkness. He didn't know why he and Naruto had been placed in the same sickroom. You'd imagine after two people had tried to kill each other more than once, keeping them on opposite sides of the hospital would probably be the best policy."You're not as strong as I thought you were."But there was not enough room left in the Konoha hospital to afford that sort of luxury. Sasuke highly doubted that Tsunade would trust him in a room with any of her other patients. Kakashi had probably assured her that with Naruto in the same room, there was no chance that Sasuke would escape._Kakashi had found them beneath the shadows of the great warriors, the eternal rivals carved into the Valley of the End. They were unconcious, bruised, broken and so very bloody that Kakashi hoped they wouldn't bleed to death before he could get them home. The sun was setting, and the shallow water lapped at their thighs, tinged slightly red from the battle. Kakashi didn't want to think about the kind of battle it had been. Didn't want to think about that sort of violence and power in the hands of mere boys. Definitely didn't want to think about what kind of battle would leave it's combatants half dead in each other's arms. Because Naruto and Sasuke were in each other's arms- clinging to each other with a mad sort of desperation that was apparent even in sleep._"What do you mean by that." Sasuke asked finally, still refusing to look at Naruto. Not like he would have been able to see much, anyways. It was the middle of the night and the blinds were drawn. Naruto always seemed to sleep during the day, waking just in time to demand breakfast as the sun was setting.Sasuke didn't sleep at all."The day you left, I told Sakura that there was no way in hell you'd ever go to an asshole like Orochimaru. Told her that you were too strong to be tricked into going to him." Naruto snorted out a bitter laugh, "Like I said before- I was _wrong_ about you. You're pretty patheitc."That comment caused Sasuke's vision to snap up, scanning the room blindly for Naruto's outline. He dragged himself out of bed, untangling sheets and sick robes and ignoring the painful creaks and moans his joints were making. Naruto was leaning against the far wall, staring at him. Just staring. With this weird, disapproving expression on his face.That really pissed Sasuke off. Naruto had no right to look at him like that. He stumbled across the cold, stone floor until he was close enough to the smaller boy to loom intimidatingly. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't look too intimidated.Then again, he never did."I really don't feel like fighting with you tonight, dumbass." Sasuke said lowly, bracing himself against the well and hanging his head slightly. He was pretty sure he was telling the truth. There was something about this situation that unnerved him- he was getting so worked up, meanwhile Naruto was just staring at him calmly...... this felt like some strange sort of role reversal. Sasuke didn't feel like charting unfamiliar territory and he _really_ didn't feel like tolerating the look Naruto was giving him for another moment. What he did feel like doing was punching Naruto. Hard.But he didn't."Well, that's too bad. I feel like fighting with you." Naruto replied almost cheerfully, "And you're lying. You always want to fight me. That's why you do."Sasuke didn't have an answer for that. But he didn't need one, because a half second later, Naruto's hands were touching him- one ghosting up his spine, the other resting loosely around Sasuke's slender waist. Sasuke gasped and jerked away, but Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him back viciously."What the HELL are you doing!?" Sasuke hissed."We need to talk, asshole." Naruto growled, pulling him closer."_'Talk'_? Is that what you're doing-" and then Naruto's fingers found what they were looking for. They slipped under the wide neck of Sasuke's thin shirt, pressing lightly against the curse seal that still burnt there. Naruto traced the pattern of the seal, and Sasuke shuddered."As long as this is here..." Naruto said seriously, his expression changed to something that looked almost worried, "He can take you again.""He didn't take me." Sasuke corrected, his hands falling almost instinctively to Naruto's shoulders, "I tried to go to him. And I'll do it again.""No." Naruto said firmly, meeting Sasuke gaze, "No, you won't." there was no hint of a grin in Naruto's face. It was deadly serious.This was interesting. Sasuke twitched as Naruto's nails brushed over his skin- they were more like claws now. Naruto had changed- the scars on his face were deeper and wider, and his blue eyes were flecked blood red. With a slightly shiver, Sasuke bent his head and whispered, "Who's going to stop me?""I am." Naruto replied in less than a heartbeat. Sasuke tried to tear away again, finally making up his mind to punch Naruto really, _really_ hard, but he was once again dragged back into the loose embrace when Naruto dug his nails into his back._Really_ dug his nails in. Sasuke felt those claws break skin and he clicked his mouth closed, biting his tongue to keep the agonized shout at the back of his throat where it belonged. He dug one of his hands into Naruto's hair and smashed the shorter boy's head against the wall. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's other arm and bent it back as his nail's scraped down the dark haired boy's back, leaving trails of blood behind them. Skin on skin and a healthy dose of pain. They couldn't stop touching each other and Sasuke couldn't understand why. His hand fell from Naruto's hair and found the hem of the blonde's shirt, sliding up and beneath to rest on the smooth, dark skin of Naruto's back.Then they stopped. And stared at each other in the darkness for a long time, breath coming in short, confused gasps. Sasuke was bleeding and Naruto's head was ringing, but neither one of them made a motion to move.Finally, Sasuke moved his hand so that it was resting heavily on Naruto's stomach, over the boy's very own "curse seal".So Naruto was a demon. That was okay- Sasuke was a demon now too, that kept everything nice and even. Maybe them being demons was the only way to explain what the hell was going on.Then Sasuke remembered that Naruto had started it."Moron." he muttered raggedly. Naruto released his bent arm and furrowed his brow."_I'm_ the moron?" he wondered incredelously, "You're the one who went to Orochimaru, shithead."Sasuke's arms snaked around Naruto's waist and they slumped to the floor, "You're a moron because you came after me." he breathed against Naruto's ear, before letting his eyes flutter shut.The next morning Kakashi found them asleep in each other's arms.fin. 


End file.
